Silent Tears
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Dedicated to Kendra Chetnova! RaeSlade Oneshot.Lemon!. Plz R&R!


**Hey again!**

**This is a SladeRaven one shot dedicated to Kendra Chetnova for being a great reviewer plus I kinda owe her this lol. **

**Don't flame this cos of the pairing cos that just pisses me off.**

**Here's a review I got from Na who didn't have the guts to give their real name that is just pathetic.**

YOU ARE INSANE! WERE DID YOU GET THIS CRAZY, PERVERTED, INSULT TO THE TEEN TITANS SHOW, IDEA! ARE YOU SOME RAVING, INSANE, PSICOPATHIC, CREEP, WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN CLUTTER UP WITH THIS SHIT!

**That was for my story Dying Freedom in case you wanted to know and when I first read it I was laughing my head off.**

**I mean come on it's FANFICTION! It's supposed to be made up and insane! A lot of people actually like Dying Freedom or so I'm told and it isn't an insult to the Teen Titans show it's just an interesting view, on some of the darker characters, which I made up. BTW you miss spelt psychopathic! If you're going to flame say something bad cos saying I'm insane is actually a compliment lol. I hope you flame me again coward!**

**Sorry about that lol.**

**Here's the story…**

* * *

Amethyst eyes gazed silently out of the window, watching the world go by, as she lay trapped in this wretched prison.

Longing shone from her eyes as she witnessed the open spaces just beyond her reach.

"RAVEN!" a voice screamed causing her to inwardly flinch knowing what was soon to come.

A man suddenly burst through her cell causing her to shriek in shock before dragging her out by her hair shaking her around like a rag doll.

"You disobeyed me girl! You knew you were to stay in my bed last night yet you deliberately disobeyed me and went to that pathetic window of yours!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she pleaded as the grip in her hair tightened forcing her to look into his eyes.

"That's not going to help you this time bitch!" he hissed at her throwing her to the ground before kicking her in the stomach making her curl up in agony.

Watching her pain with a lecherous smirk he yanked her to her feet forcing her to lock eyes with his once again.

"You are a present from your father for me to enjoy Raven! You'll do as I say or you'll regret it! Now follow me!" he hissed as he dragged her by her bruised wrist, inflicting more pain onto it, to his chambers.

Throwing her onto the bed he took off his clothes one by one leaving him with only his boxers on before shredding her clothes from her tiny frame.

Stripping his boxers, allowing his fully erect member to spring out for the world to see he shoved it down her throat gagging her with his sheer size. Satisfied with what she'd done he brought himself out of her mouth, now bruised from being mistreated so badly, leaving her to cough and splutter whilst he now had a raging hard on.

This was not the first time he'd done this to her and like hell it would be the last as he plunged into her core making her groan in pain. Slamming into her he started to gently suck on her erect nipple knowing she'd instantly react to this treatment as he watched her arch her back in pleasure.

Although her body craved him her mind and heart wept with hopelessness as she could feel her body drawn to this man yet she had no hope of being freed by him.

She was a present to him by her father who although she'd defeated soon arose again destroying her friends before selling her to this vile man who she know was forced to be his sex slave.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she felt her climax approaching fast. She soon came gasping for breath whilst he continued to pump in and out of her battered from. He came with a shout spilling his seed into her before sliding himself out to look at her abused form before kissing her passionately draining her of her remaining strength.

"How can I ever thank your father for giving me such a delicate beauty such as yourself Raven?" her capturer asked.

Murmuring slightly she had no more strength to talk and just opted to look at him so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Smirking down at his prey he quickly captured her lips again before stroking her hair softly allowing her to go to sleep.

"My sweet Raven!" he smirked.

**The Next Day**

"BITCH!" a roar echoed throughout the flat as her crumpled form lay right before his eyes from him hitting her due to the fact she'd not woken up immediately when he ordered her to.

Whimpering in pain she felt her ribs break as she was repeatedly tossed around like a rag doll before being left for dead by him.

"Raven? Oh god Raven what did he do to you?" Slade asked seeing his one true love fighting for life in the hospital bed whilst tubes stuck out of her from everywhere.

Luckily he'd been passing by their door when he'd heard her screams as Adonis stormed out of the flat not even noticing him.

"Slade?" her weak voice penetrated his thoughts as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Raven! Oh god Raven! I'm SO sorry I had no idea what he'd been doing to you! Your father kept forcing me to do his work for him and every day I could only pray you'd be alright!" he held her in his broad arms.

Looking down at the dark angel in his arms he gave her a gentle kiss, one she'd been longing forever since he'd proclaimed his love to her before she was taken away.

"I love you Slade!" she whispered a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you Raven!" he whispered back as the doctor came in to see how she was doing.

"Well Miss Roth you seem to be doing very well! I think you should be ready to leave in about 2 weeks time okay!"

Nodding she lay back against the fluffy white pillows letting Slade's hand cover her own as she smiled, gazing into his icy blue eyes.

"Thankyou Slade!" she whispered softly giving his hand a light squeeze in which he returned.

Smiling down at her tiny frame he stroked away a stray hair before kissing her softly on the forehead allowing her to rest under his care.

**10 Years Later**

"Daddy!" the two children leapt onto their father who'd just entered the door as he came home from work.

"Well I have two of the most important people in my life clinging onto my legs but where's the third?" he laughed.

"I'm here Honey!" Raven appeared through the kitchen door her long indigo hair tied into a low ponytail, her bangs framing her face lightly. She wore a dark blue camisole with black jeans and violet sandals.

Giving his wife of 3 years a hug and quick kiss he scooped up his two bundles of joy tickling them until they became bundles of shrieking laughter.

This was the same man who'd saved her from her hideous fate, this was the man who'd shown her the light, this was the man she'd willingly slept with and soon after gave birth to two twins named Peyton, meaning village of the warrior, and his little sister Venus meaning Goddess of love.

She could finally be happy, she was away from Adonis and her father and with the man who'd always stayed by her side ever since he'd found her again.

"Hey Rae!" Slade whispered in her ear snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Look what I got!" he smirked at her before unearthing a puppy wrapped in a black blanket causing the kids to squeal in delight.

"You got a puppy!" she gasped before wrapping her slender arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, their family finally complete…

* * *

**Okay I know I deserve TONS of flames for this!**

**The ending was well pathetic in my opinion but it was so hard to end.**

**Anyway I hope you all forgive me and I hope this was okay for you Kendra!**

**Plz forgive me and I promise to update my other fics as soon as I can!**

**I'm going skiing next week so I'll try and update the rest of my stories before then and plz forgive me for writing this!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**

**P.S. I picked Adonis because he did seem to like Raven on the show and I thought it'd be interesting to see him controlling her.**


End file.
